1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a baler for baling of materials for subsequent recycling or disposition, and more particularly, pertains to a baling system which is automated, and requires a trained operator in the area of the baler. The baler can also be operated in a manual mode of operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art balers have been physically bulky devices requiring time consuming adjustments, as well as manual operation by a skilled operator.
The operator usually had to be trained to figure out how to operate the baler, and also constantly monitor the baling operation. Often, it was difficult for the operator to see a charging operation of materials. The operator was not always able to observe the materials being charged by the ram into the compression chamber. The operator may not have had a full and complete view of charging operation of the ram pushing materials into the compression chamber for forming of a bale.
Finally, an operator had to be trained in knowing the types of materials being baled and how the baler would bale these types of materials. It was an operator-intensive task and required complete operator attention to the adjusting of pressure settings for the gatherer ram to compensate for the baling of different materials.
Prior art balers usually required adjusting a hydraulic pressure switch to achieve a consistent desired density. The prior art balers also usually required that newspapers be baled in a manual mode of operation as newspapers are one of the hardest materials to bale because of density requirements, etc.
Repair of prior art balers usually required tools, as well as a volt-ohm-meter for electrical, electromechanical or electrooptical components. The prior art balers did not display or exhibit any diagnostic messages such as faults, or to take a remedial action.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a baler which is state-of-the-art, energy efficient, automated, computer controlled and includes a video display.